Pichu and the King
by Gonzales512
Summary: [Oneshot] Pichu and Dr. Mario were watching TV when a certain commercial leads Pichu on a hilarious mission. Read and Review. MY TENTH FIC!


**- Pichu and the King -**

By The Great Gonzales

Welcome back people and I hope you're ready for this crazy fic. I'd also like to remind you guys that this is my tenth fic. Ninety more to reach one of my goals. My other two goals are, first of all, complete Legend of the 5 Emerald Keys in January 2009 with over 50 chapters and 100000 words, and my third goal, to get more than 150 reviews for the fic. I have 21 so far. Well, enough of that. Please enjoy this fic and review.

Constructive Criticism Proudly Welcomed 

**- - - - - - - -**

It was another boring day in Yoshi City as Pichu and Dr. Mario were sitting at the couch at Link's house watching a new show from Fox that just premiered three days ago called, "Are you Smarter than Yoshi?" The contestant was given the question by the host, Jeff Foxworthy.

"Okay, for the $150,000 dollar question... What color is the sky?"

Several seconds passed until the contestant could finally figure out the answer.

"The sky is red," said the contestant.

"Okay, I will remind you," said Jeff. "You still have your three cheats. Your first cheat, Dance, enables Yoshi to dance to a song in a tutu to trigger your memory."

"This is so embarrassing," Yoshi sighed as he sat at a small desk designed for a grade school student.

"Your second cheat," Jeff said. "...Enables Yoshi to come and write the answer for you. And you have your save."

"I guess... I'll lock in this answer," the contestant said as he pressed a huge green button.

"Okay. We'll find out the answer, soon after the commercials," said Jeff.

Then the whole audience booed as they went to commercials.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The first commercial came on and it was a commercial for the new Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The second commercial came on for FedEx. The FedEx guy, who was Link, was driving a FedEx truck when he crashed into a telephone pole. A box he was supposed to take to someone's house, flew out of the truck and landed in a tree, which eventually gave away and fell into a river that took it downstream as it started to rain, and eventually floated into a small town. Then the box was picked up by a dog and after dragging it for a few yards, a forklift picked up the box, being mistaken for another box and put it in a truck. Then the truck drove for several miles into a neighborhood and made a sharp turn, making the box fall out of the truck and landed in a driveway of a house. Then a man came out, picked up the box, studying the box and said, "Wow, I guess these guys do get stuff here under extreme conditions."

"Send your stuff using FedEx," said the announcer. "We get stuff home fast, even under extreme conditions." End of commercial.

The third commercial came on. The King from Burger King was driving a Mercedes down a highway behind a McDonald's truck. The King pulls out a machine gun and blows out all of the tires of the truck and causes it to crash into a freeway sign and blows up.

"Damn it. I'll get him for that," yelled Pichu as he saw the graphic commercial end with the Whopper thrown at the driver's face and the King speeding off.

"I'll get that Burger King for that no matter how long it takes," said Pichu.

"Really," said Dr. Mario. "Can you get me a Whopper Jr. along the way? It's only a buck."

"Why you little," growled Pichu as he started to strangle Dr. Mario. Then "Are you smarter than Yoshi?" came back on and Pichu let go of Dr. Mario.

"I'll be right back," announced Pichu as he walked out of the house. Dr. Mario continued to watch the show.

"Okay, let's see what Yoshi wrote," said Jeff as he revealed Yoshi's response.

"He said blue. Okay, so if you get this wrong, Yoshi might be able to save you."

The contestant looked nervous.

"Okay, let's see if it's the right answer."

A few seconds of suspense passed as Jeff said, "It's not the right answer."

The contestant and the audience sighed in defeat until he said, "Let's find out if Yoshi is right."

A few more seconds of suspense passed as he shouted, "He's RIGHT!"

"Yay!" shouted the contestant.

Dr. Mario continued watching the show as he saw Pichu leave.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Pichu drove to the nearest Burger King where he saw the actual King. Yes, the King from the commercial. He was holding a sign that announced, "Try the new Super Triple Whopper"

This made Pichu furious and takes out a machine gun and started firing at the King who avoided all of the shots. The King gets a hammer out of nowhere and starts to chase Pichu while hammering along the way. Pichu ran inside the Burger King where he saw Dr. Mario placing an order and Samus, Link, and Captain Falcon enjoying a meal from Burger King.

Meanwhile, the King rushes inside the Burger King, still with the hammer. As a result, he starts crushing the tables and breaks the big soda machine so soda splattered all over the Burger King's customers as the hammer eventually died. Pichu electrocuted Dr. Mario and Dr. Mario threw pills at Pichu. Many customers fled the Burger King as Link threw a bomb at Pichu and exploded.

"What the hell is going on," shouted Dr. Mario as Captain Falcon threw a red shell that came out of nowhere at him and sends Dr. Mario flying.

Then the King grabs a bomb and throws it at Captain Falcon. Samus warms up her blaster while Link pulls out another bomb which eventually blows up in his own hand. Dr. Mario spins, making Pichu fly and hit the Burger King menu. Then he saw Kirby walk into Burger King and eats Dr. Mario.

"WTF," yelled Pichu. "You ate Dr. Mario. Now I won't know if the guy from "Are you smarter than Yoshi" won!"

So he electrocutes Kirby and spits out Dr. Mario, who was now covered in saliva.

"You!" growled Dr. Mario. "I'll get you for this." He drop-kicked Kirby and sends him flying out of Burger King.

The King grabbed a rocket and threw it at Pichu, sending him flying away and explodes in the air. Then for some reason, the fry machine explodes, and fries and all the greasy oil spills all over the smashers.

"Oww! It burns," screamed Link as he ran out of the Burger King and goes to Wal-Mart.

The King runs into Wal-Mart, followed by Pichu, Samus, and Dr. Mario. They were at the grocery department where the King threw Pichu at a stack of cereal, causing the cereal to fall all over him. Out of nowhere, Link comes behind the King with a huge TV and slams it on the King, causing the glass of the huge TV screen to shatter as it was shoved in his head.

"You idiot," yelled a Wal-Mart employee, who was Ganodorf. Ganodorf punched Link and then got fired by the manager.

"I'll get you for this," yelled Ganodorf as he left the building but was hit by a chair that was thrown by Link.

Dr. Mario was coming from the medicine section and threw some pills at Samus, causing more damage. The action between, Pichu, the King, and Link was so intense that a column fell over, dropping all the merchandise and slamming the next column, causing the rest of the columns to fall over like a bunch of dominoes.

"Holy crap," said Pichu as he saw the mess that fell out of the shelves. "Master Hand's gonna get mad."

Then the King steals one of Link's bombs and threw it at Pichu, but hits Link instead and lights up the rest of his bombs. The fuses started eating away.

"Oh," said Pichu

"Sweet," sighed Dr. Mario

"Jesus," confirmed Link as the bombs exploded, causing the entire Wal-Mart to explode. All the smashers and the King went flying away.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Pichu stayed at Yoshi City Memorial Hospital with the rest of the smashers and the King.

"Well, I guess I've learned a lesson today," Pichu told Dr. Mario. You can't always control the food market but..."

Then the TV came on and "Are you smarter than Yoshi?" came on. The same contestant was still there.

"Okay, for the million dollar question..." Pichu opened his eyes wide.

"And you don't have any more cheats left. Okay the million-dollar question is..."

"Which is heavier, one pound of sand or one pound of rocks?"

"They're both the same," said the contestant.

"You win. You're smarter than Yoshi," yelled Jeff in excitement as he won the million-dollar question.

"Damn it," growled Yoshi as the ending credits followed.

The End 

**Author's Notes:** I hope you liked this fic. Please review if you liked it. Thanks :D


End file.
